Brunhilda
by carmellita
Summary: Debiutuję. Bez scen seksu (chyba, nie wiem, może jednak coś się tam urodzi), Tony i Loki. Będzie uroczo, będzie zabawnie, powstaje na bieżąco. Jedno małe OC, ale na tym się nie skupiamy. Nie mam bety, ale ładnie się uśmiecham. Zachęcam do mówienia co źle. I tyle


**1.**

- Ruszysz do Midgardu, córko.

- Ależ ojcze, jestem potrzebna tutaj, potrafię walczyć równie dobrze co Thor!

- Nie pozwolę ci abyś brała w tym udział. I ta decyzja nie podlega żadnej dyskusji.

- W czym jestem gorsza od niego, że nigdy nie zezwalasz mi na walkę?!

- Powinnaś już iść. Ktoś musi tam pozostać i pilnować Lokiego.

Ostatni czas nie należał do najlepszych momentów w życiu Tony'ego Starka. Może i Stark Industries rozwijało się lepiej niż ostatnio, a jego akcje rosły i rosły, razem z poparciem społecznym związanym z działalnością Iron Mana, ale prywatnie… Było słabo. Rozstanie z Pepper i brak jakichkolwiek sygnałów ze strony ewentualnych czarnych charakterów, chcących zrównać Ziemię z ziemią lub zawładnąć ludzi ma własność jako mroczny, diaboliczny władca, sprawiało iż Tony Stark czuł się naprawdę paskudnie. Nie mógł wytrzymać już w murach własnego domu, ani w murach Stark Tower, ani w murach rezydencji tymczasowo zamieszkiwanej przez Avengersów, ani w siedzibie głównej S.H.I.E.L.D. Dlatego, każdego wieczora, tak jak teraz – na początku naszej historii, geniusz-miliarder-filantrop-playboy włóczył się po ulicach Nowego Jorku z nadzieją, że coś się wydarzy. Coś. Cokolwiek.

Było lato, nie najpiękniejsze, dosyć mokre i typowo miastowe. W ciągu dnia ludzie próbowali znaleźć choć troszeczkę schronienia przed palącym słońcem i obrzydliwą duchotą, rozlewając się po ulicach aby zakupić niemoralną ilość zimnych napojów i lodów, a brzydkie, małe, nagie dzieci wciskać do fontann. Zaś w nocy, gdy tylko za horyzontem zniknęły ostatnie promienie słońca, pubowo-barowo-klubowe ogródki tętniły życiem pijanych osobników, krzyków, śpiewu, brzydkich, dużych dorosłych wciskających się do fontann i niemoralną ilością alkoholu. Tony, z kapturem na głowie i olbrzymimi przeciwsłonecznymi okularami wciśniętymi na nos (sława sławą, ale fakt że nie mógł przejść ulicą przez chordy dzieciaków i ich mamusiek – choć niektóre były całkiem niezłe – powoli zaczął być denerwujący i dla niego) szedł chodnikiem, wciąż mokrym od króciutkiego, dającego odrobinę ulgi, deszczu, obserwując to wszystko z wyrazem zirytowanej nudy na twarzy. Nie wiedział czemu, ale w ostatnim czasie wszystko doprowadzało go do szału i czuł, że znajduje się na skraju wybuchu. Normalnie, pewnie wyładowywałby emocje siedząc w warsztacie i tworząc nową super zabawkę, jednak nawet głos Jarvisa wkurzał go niemiłosiernie. Więc chodził i odkrył, że potrafi być to całkiem odprężające.

Oddalił się znacznie od centrum, krążąc wśród wysokich budynków mało oświetlonymi uliczkami. Tu panowała raczej pustka i spokój. Cisza. Pewnie ze względu na późną porę na ulicy prócz nie go nie było prawie nikogo. No, jeszcze jakiś zagubiony, bezpański pies szurający nosem w najbliższym śmietniku. Wewnętrznie czuł się już niemal całkowicie uspokojony po kolejnym nagłym podniesieniu się ciśnienia do stanu „zaraz kogoś walnę" i pewnie za chwilę zbierałby się, gdyby nie fakt że gdzieś z boku dobiegł go odgłos szamotaniny. Adrenalina popłynęła jego żyłami, jeden impuls i już znajdował się przed sceną walki trzech mężczyzn. Cóż, walką nazwać tego nie było można, gdyż jeden z nich, długowłosy i cholernie zbyt znajomy, trzymany przez następnego i właśnie walnięty przez drugiego w twarz, wił się i próbował wyrwać z bolesnego chwytu. Gdyby Stark mógł się nazwać osobą racjonalną, pewnie nigdy nie pomógłby Lokiemu Laufeysonowi, który aktualnie, zesłany na Ziemię i pozbawiony magii przez Odyna, był najbardziej poszukiwaną postacią przez S.H.I.E.L.D. Nawet bez mocy nigdy nie było wiadomo co mógł wykombinować.

Lecz, Star nie mógł się nazwać taką osobą. Dlatego, wykorzystując efekt zaskoczenia i pokłady negatywnych emocji, rzucił się na wolnego mężczyznę, który właśnie zamierzał się do następnego ciosu. Ostatnią myślą, przed zobaczeniem własnej pięści wciskającej się w nos napastnika wyglądającego jak przestraszony chomik, była nadzieja że Thor jakoś ładnie odwdzięczy się za pomoc jego małemu braciszkowi.

Tony rzadko bił się bez użycia swojej błyszczącej zbroi i to różniło się diametralnie od wypuszczania rakiet i strzelania pociskami z dłoni. Mężczyźni nie byli wybitnym wyzwaniem. Najwyraźniej szukali jedynie rozrywki lub próbowali okraść bezbronnego boga kłamstw, póki posiadali przewagę liczebną. Szanse się wyrównały, Loki zajął się tym, który go trzymał i wszystko poleciało jak lawina. Nie minęły dwie minuty, gdy zniechęceni taką walką napastnicy ulotnili się biegiem, rzucając w ich stronę jeszcze jakieś bluźnierstwa. Stark, jak gdyby nigdy nic, schylił się po bluzę ściągniętą podczas walki, a gdy się wyprostował poczuł mocne pchnięcie do tyłu. Chude, smukłe i zadziwiająco silne ręce przybranego syna Odyna uderzyły w jego ramiona, a on, zupełnie zaskoczony, uderzył w ścianę. Jęk wydostał się z jego ust, gdy przejechał plecami po szorstkim murze, a następnie uderzył o niego głową. Dobrą chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie, iż dla Lokiego walka się jeszcze nie zakończyła. Ba, ona się dopiero rozpoczęła! Jednak nim to się stało poczuł jeszcze pięść ocierającą się boleśnie o jego policzek.

Jeśli Loki tak stawiał sprawę, cóż mu pozostało? Wybił się, odpychając od ściany i całym ciężarem swojego ciała uderzył w Laufeysona, powalając go tym samym na ziemię. Rozpoczęły się przedziwne zapasy splątanych kończyn, uderzających od siebie. Może i bóg kłamstwa wyglądał chuderlawo, Tony dosłownie odczuł na własnej skórze, że są to jedynie pozory. Następny cios rozbił mu wargę i krew swą metaliczną słodkością zalała mu usta. Plecy, łokcie i kolana bolały od otarć od asfaltu, przedramiona od wbitych paznokci. Sam nie pozostawał dłużny definitywnie łamiąc Lokiemu jego śliczny, prosty nosek i zapewne zostawiając mu ładny, fioletowy ślad pod okiem. Jednak uświadomił sobie, że bez zbroi wszystko jest trudniejsze. Nagle stał się znacznie mniejszy, bardziej narażony na fizyczne zranienia. Nie był odporny, był jak każdy przeciętny śmiertelnik ze swoimi zranieniami, siniakami i stłuczeniami. Z krwią cieknącą wąziutką stróżką po brodzie i tępym pulsowaniem z tyłu głowy. Nie było to komfortowe odczucie.

Wszystko przerwała policja, wezwana przez jakiegoś wzorowego obywatela. Panowie w mundurach nie byli zbyt delikatni. Złapali ich, oddzielili od siebie, skuli i wsadzili do radiowozu bez zbędnych wyjaśnień. Nawet pełne wrodzonego czaru Starka „Panowie, nie da się tego jakoś inaczej załatwić" oraz fakt, że był Starkiem nie pomogły.

Och, Furry i Pepper nie będą szczęśliwi!

Gdy wkroczył do kuchni w rezydencji Avengersów parę kubków zaliczyło podłogę. Wszystkie spojrzenia zwróciły się w jego stronę, a on tylko uśmiechnął się nonszalancko i wzruszył ramionami z całą tą swoją starkowatością.

- Oficjalna wersja brzmi, że ratowałem jakąś białogłową przed złymi panami w kominiarkach. – Rzucił niemal radośnie. – Gdzie szkocka?

- Gdzie jest Loki? – Odezwał się niemal od razu Thor, mierząc go uważnie wzrokiem. Brwi miał zmarszczone, a na twarzy wymalowany podręcznikowy wyraz troski i zaniepokojenia.

- Jednooki zamknął go w jakiejś ciekawej, przytulnej celi. Ma zamiar go przesłuchać, ale prawdopodobnie nie posiada póki co ani krztyny magii, gdyż pewnie skończył bym dużo gorzej. – Odpowiedział Tony, nalewając złotego płynu i wypijając go jednym haustem. Znów nalał, teraz jednak upił łyk i trzymał szklankę w dłoni, opierając się o blat. Nie dał tego po sobie poznać, ale bolało go absolutnie wszystko i marzył jedynie o prysznicu, kilku białych tabletkach i wygodnym łóżku.

- Wiemy co mają zamiar z nim zrobić?

Stark znów wzruszył ramionami.

- Teoretycznie nie stanowi zagrożenia, ale kto go tam wie.

Wśród obecnych zapanowała cisza. W kuchni siedział jedynie Steve, Bruce, Thor i teraz Tony. Clint i Natasza zostali wysłani na jakąś wspólną misję, co przez resztę Avengersów zostało skwitowane jedynie porozumiewawczymi uśmieszkami i milczeniem. Więc czterech panów w średnim wieku zostało zostawionych na swoją pastwę, ciesząc się głównie męskimi rozrywkami, teraz pozwalając sobie na chwilę wytchnienia. Ale i to musiało zostać zaburzone.

Do pomieszczenia wpadł Coulson.

- Dostaliśmy informacje o odczycie skoku mocy. Dokładnie takim samym skoku mocy, jak wtedy gdy zesłali Thora na ziemię. – Wydusił z siebie, ciężko oddychając. Mężczyźni natychmiast zerwali się do pionu.

- Matko z ojcem, teraz? – Jęknął Tony, przewracając oczami i odstawiając szklankę z alkoholem.

- Zostań, zajmiemy się tym we trójkę. – Powiedział Steve, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Tak, właśnie to miał zamiar zrobić. Dzięki, chłopaki.

Pierwsze co zrobił to prysznic. Wciąż brudny i zakrwawiony stanął przed lustrem patrząc na swoje odbicie. Nie dziwił się, że Thor wyglądał na zaniepokojonego, bo jeśli on wyglądał jak wyglądał, Loki musiał wyglądać podobnie. Na wardze powstał mało estetycznie wyglądający strup, nawet nie miał pojęcia że to rozcięcie jest aż na tyle głębokie. Skóra na lewej kości policzkowej zmieniła kolor na fioletowo-zielony i napuchła. Dotknął czubkami palców podrażnionego miejsca i syknął. Nie wyglądało to dobrze, ale wydawało mu się że kość jest cała, na szczęście. Miał całe pozdzierane knykcie i łokcie, także pokryte zaschniętą krwią. Podobnie plecy, jednak te w większości były po prostu zaczerwienione, porysowane i piekące. Wpakował się do kabiny, starannie uważając na obrażenia. Mimo to, wciąż nie mógł zaliczyć tej kąpieli do przyjemnych. Sam nie był w stanie stwierdzić ile czasu spędził pozwalając by woda spływała po jego nagim ciele. Dawała ukojenie i ból jednocześnie.

Wyczłapał się z kabiny i wzdrygnął gdy chłodniejsze powietrze owiało jego skórę, pobieżnie się wycierając. Założył na siebie tylko wygodne dresowe spodnie, bo koszulka zbyt bardzo podrażniała plecy. Położył się na boku, wcześniej gasząc światło. Miał nadzieję na szybki sen, lecz nadzieja matką głupich. Przez dobrą godzinę przerzucał się jedynie po łóżku, zastanawiając się czym takim zajmują się chłopaki. Prócz tego, mrowiła go skóra. Dziwne uczucie przepełniało go całego, jakby wypełniając każdy nerw i pobudzając do drgania. Nie miał pojęcia czym mogło zostać to spowodowane i nie miał głowy by się nad tym zastanawiać. Następnie wziął tablet i postanowił popracować, przeglądając dokumenty podesłane mu przez Pepper. To skupiło jego myśli i nawet nie zauważył, gdy zaczynało świtać.

Nagle drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się i wychyliła się zza nich głowa Ameryki.

- Och, Tony, nie śpisz?

- Nie no, co ty, śpię, ale jednocześnie potrafię też zajmować się polityką firmy. – Odpowiedział, nie podnosząc wzroku znad urządzenia. – Cóż takiego odkryliście, panowie?

- Ja właśnie dlatego, chodź, musimy cię z kimś poznać.

Stark uniósł brwi i spojrzał na Steve'a zdziwiony. Poznać? Czyżby jeszcze więcej Asgardczyków zwaliło się na głowę biednej matki Ziemi? Może Odyn zapragnął sobie stworzyć tu drugi Asgard? Wstał z łóżka i zżerany ciekawością po raz kolejny udał się do kuchni. Czekali tam już na niego Thor i Bruce, a przy stole, na krześle, owinięta jedynie w czerwoną pelerynę Thora, z naburmuszonym wyrazem obrażonej nastolatki, siedziała blondwłosa piękność. I Tony nie przesadził, myśląc o niej w ten sposób. Jasna, prosta fala opadała na niezwykle bladą skórę. Długie, zgrabne nogi wysuwały się spod czerwonej materii. Ogromne ciemnoniebieskie oczy, trochę przysłonięte za długą grzywką, niezwykle pełne, czerwone usta, regularne rysy twarzy… Steve i Bruce wydawali się być trochę zmieszani urodą panienki, wyglądającej na może dziewiętnaście lat. Tylko Thor spoglądał na nią z lekkim uśmiechem i lekkim zakłopotaniem.

- Tony, poznaj mą młodszą siostrę, Walkirię Odyson. Walkirio, oto Anthony Stark, midgardzki wynalazca znany jako Iron Man, mój przyjaciel. – Przedstawił ich sobie.

Siostrę?


End file.
